Sans les yeux
by Cicidy
Summary: Hinata n'a jamais voulu etre une Kunoichi, et voila qu'elle ne veux plus non plus etre une Hyuuga. Itachi l'a sauvera autant qu'elle le sauvera. Sasuke a un nouveau but, un but moins malsain que de tuer son frere, son pauvre frere que Danzo a manipulé. Hinata réunira la fratrie et pansera les vieilles plaies.


Il n'y a pas de suite logique comparé a l'histoire...

Il n'y a pas eu de grande guerre, et Neji n'est pas devenu gentil aprés la combat contre Hinata (enfin pas avec elle en tout cas mais il c'est adoucie envers les autres)

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Cela faisait un peu moins de 3mois que Sasuke était revenu au village.

Il avait appris que tout le probleme de son frere, de sa famille, de sa vengeance... Tout avait été organisé par la Racine pour détruire le clan Uchiwa... Chaque détail.

Le Hokage de cette époque avait eu vent de l'histoire, Danzo lui avait expliqué que les Uchiwa complotait contre lui et il avait pris des mesures de sécurité basique. Danzo avait alors donné discretement et en toute illegalité l'ordre a Itachi de détruire la menace... de détruire sa famille... Et Itachi avait obéi... pour le village. Danzo lui avait subtilement laissé entendre que son pauvre frere serait anéanti... que lui, sa seule raison de vivre avait été la vengeance pendant longtemps...

Et le jeune Itachi c'était fait avoir... Il avait donné a Sasuke un but sombre et malsain. Danzo avait jubilé. Il c'était excusé auprès de son Hokage, le conseillant de mettre Itachi a l'abris le temps que la poussière retombe, l'envoyant en mission d'infiltration dans l'Akatsuki et qu'a la fin de sa mission il reviendrai dans le village en Héro... Puis Danzo avait fait exécuté l'Hokage quand celui-ci avait envoyé Itachi hors du village.

Sasuke jura. Ils c'étaient tous fait avoir. Mais ce vieux croulant avait tellement eu confiance en lui que pendant leur combat il lui avait tout dit... Tellement sûr de lui qu'il gagnerait. Cet enfoiré c'était cru tellement fort... Et Sasuke lui avait tranché la tete... tant de vie et d'année gaspillé...

L'information avait mis du temps a remonter dans son cerveau... Il avait eu tellement de mal a digerer tout sa... C'est tout ce en quoi il croyait qui venait de s'effondrer... Et Naruto était revenu en force pour le ramener a Konoha, il avait voulu lutter, ne pas le suivre, s'enfuir... mais pour faire quoi ? pour aller ou ? rejoindre son frere ? Le tuer alors qu'il n'était aussi qu'une victime ? A bout de force il c'était finalement laissé faire... Et depuis il errait dans le village.

Tsunade avait eu un rapport détaillé par Sasuke... Elle avait dissout la racine... Elle lui avait donné 1an d'observation ... et seulement aprés ça elle verrai s'il pouvait de nouveau réintegrer la branche des Shinobis... En attendant, il devait se réintegrer au village en tant que civil. Ce qui était déjà difficile.

Et il avait terriblement de mal... Naruto et Sakura l'avaient accueillie a bras ouvert evidemment... Shikamaru et son équipe avait contre toute attente bien pris son retour... Les autres ne c'étaient pas senti concerné, comme s'il revenait seulement d'une trés longue mission. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment causé de degats en partant... sauf peut-etre envers l'équipe de sauvetage contre qui il c'était battu...

Neji était le seul a ne pas accepter le retour de Sasuke au sein du village...

Sasuke ne s'en étonna, le prodige Hyuuga était rancunier et fière... il devait avoir trés mal pris le fait d'avoir rater la mission.

Tout en continuant de marcher, Sasuke vit passer la faible Hyuuga. Il l'avait souvent vu en compagnie de Kiba Inuzuka et de Shino Aburame... il ne pensa pas l'avoir déjà entendu parler... mais finalement il s'en foutait... Il l'a suivit un instant du regard avant de comprendre qu'elle se dirigeait vers la foret de Konoha... D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait meme pas vue.

Il ne se plaindrait pas de ne pas l'avoir comme Fan mais il restait tout de meme assez choqué de voir qu'a elle, il ne lui faisait aucun effet. N'ayant rien a faire, il décida de la suivre discretement. Il fut étonné de la voir s'assoir a quelques kilomètre du mur de Konoha, elle semblait attendre, loin des yeux des gardes... Elle resta la une heure.. Puis finalement Sasuke s'en alla, fatigué d'attendre pour rien.

Le comportement de la jeune fille continua tout de meme de l'intriguer le reste de la journée. N'avait elle rien de mieux a faire ? Il avait entendu qu'elle était faible... pourquoi ne pas s'entrainer plutot que de rester betement assise a attendre quelque chose qui visiblement n'arriverais pas...

Le lendemain, il l'a vit encore sortir... Puis le surlendemain et ainsi de suite pendants deux semaine... Il craqua, il alla la voir directement avant qu'elle s'en aille. Quand il s'approcha elle sursauta, comme prise en faute

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la bas ?**

Hinata avait ouvert la bouche sous le coup de la surprise... Rougit puis baissa les yeux, comme a son habitude.

- **R-rien Uchiwa-san**

Sasuke s'exaspera de la voir si polie mais n'en fut pas vraiment étonné... Les Hyuuga avait la réputation d'etre trés strict. Hinata n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'en alla toujours dans la meme direction.. Elle continua son manège tous les jours. Si bien que Sasuke savait exactement ou la trouver a quel heure, chaque jour. Elle était terriblement et stupidement prévisible.

Elle sortait de son manoir le matin et s'entrainait avec ses coéquipiers... Sasuke avait assisté a quelques-uns de leurs entrainements pendant que lui meme s'entrainait avec Naruto et Sakura et il avait vu a quel point Hinata était lamentable. Sakura lui avait expliquée que depuis l'affrontement avec son cousin, la petite Hyuuga avait juste cessé de s'améliorer et que Kiba ne cessait de s'inquieter.

Naruto l'avait aidé pendant le combat contre Neji en l'encourageant, et il aurait pu continuer par la suite, mais il avait été trop occupé entre Sai qui l'insupportait et Sasuke qui était revenu. Sakura avait été étonnée de voir qu'il s'interesse a quelque chose, a quelqu'un en l'occurrence.

L'aprés-midi elle mangeait avec ses équipier puis chacun partait de son coté. Hinata allait alors dans la foret ou elle ne partait qu'un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle était reglée comme une horloge. Il s'aperçut que la kidnapper pouvait se reveler terriblement simple. Elle prenait toujours les mêmes rues pour aller aux mêmes endroits.

Parfois, Kiba prenait les choses en main et entrainait Hinata a sa suite. L'oeil exercé de l'Uchiwa avait vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'Inuzuka, quelque chose clochait avec elle. Il ne put sonder celui de l'Aburame et ça l'agaça. Il continua a les observer quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

 **\- Eh bien tu semble t'interesser a la jeune Hyuuga on dirait...**

Sasuke garda son air impassible.

 **\- Vous saviez qu'elle sortait dans la foret..?**

 _\- Kakashi soupira_ **Ouais, pendant un jour de patrouille je l'ai vu demander l'autorisation a l'un des gardes, je l'ai suivie, elle ne fait rien d'anormal, elle ramasse des herbes.**

 **\- Tous les jours... Chaque jour elle y reste des heures sans rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et ..Ramasser des herbes...**

Kakashi regarda plus attentivement son élève, il était étonné que Sasuke s'interesse enfin a quelque chose, en revenant, il paraissait tellement vide. Il était encore plus étonné que ce soit la Hyuuga. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il devait admettre que le comportement de la jeune fille parraissait suspect..

 **\- Sakura m'a dit que ce serait depuis le combat Genin et qu'elle n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce depuis.**

 **\- ça va pas fort dans sa famille... peut-etre qu'elle a juste besoin de respirer, Kurenai m'a dit que la petite n'avait pas vraiment envie d'etre Shinobi  
**

Sasuke hocha des épaules et s'en alla nonchalement laissant son sensei pensif. Peut-etre devrait-il en discuter avec sa collègue Kurenai ? Elle semblait a meme de comprendre son élève. Il le ferait dès qu'il aura acheter son livre favoris.

Le lendemain, Kakashi n'avait toujours pas vu Kurenai. Neji avait croisé Hinata dans la rue et l'avait ignoré. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, il ne pouvait s'empecher de la detester. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une héritière, elle était si faible ! Et sa faiblesse mettait en danger les autres. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ne pouvant pas se défendre, elle envoyait les autres mourir pour elle, pour la proteger. Et ça le rendait malade.

Hinata avait bien vu la lueur de haine dans les yeux de son cousin, elle croisa Kiba et annula son entrainement du matin, elle ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui. Elle croisa Sasuke et baissa la tete pour aller dans la foret.

Sasuke soupira, lui aussi avait vu la colère du prodige, il avait vu le résignation dans les yeux de la plus jeune. Il décida de la suivre. Aujourd'hui elle chamboulait ses habitudes juste a cause du regard de son cousin. Elle semblait reellement fragile. Pourquoi etre devenu une kunoichi alors ?

Quand il arriva dans la plaine ou Hinata restait toujours, celle ci était allongé et regardait le ciel. Il fut obliger de penser a Shikamaru. Il ne se gêna pas et s'allongea a quelques pas d'elle.

 **\- Tu attend quoi ici ?**

Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, Sasuke voulait réellement savoir pourquoi elle venait si souvent ici. Il avait beau avoir cherché toute les solutions, aucune ne semblait cohérente.

 **\- J'attend mon sauveur**

A vrai dire, il pensait qu'il aurait a la questionner plus longuement. Pourtant la réponse n'était pas satisfaisante. Comment ça un sauveur ? c'était ridicule

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'entraines pas plutot pour te sauver toi meme ?**

 **\- Je ne peux plus... Depuis le combat contre Neji, mon coeur est endommagé. Si je me surmène je meurs.**

Sasuke se retourna vers elle. Personne ne lui avait dit sa.

 **\- C'est pas comme si j'en était triste, au contraire, j'ai jamais voulu me battre et tuer des gens. J'y ai été contrainte.  
**

Hinata s'arreta. Et Sasuke la fixait toujours alors qu'elle regardait le ciel. Personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi elle disparaissait tous les aprés midi. Personne n'avait cherché a savoir pourquoi elle ne s'améliorait plus. Personne ne lui avait posé de question. Elle aurait juste pu expliquer a tout le monde son probleme, ses peines, ses tourments... Mais Hinata avait toujours cette impression de deranger, cette impression que si elle parlait, tout le monde serait gênés. Elle ne voulait obliger personne a la soutenir, elle aurait juste aimé que quelqu'un voit sa detresse sans qu'elle n'ai a le quelqu'un fasse attention a elle.

Elle était étonné que ce soit Sasuke qui remarque son manège, son appel de detresse en quelque sorte. Elle n'aurait pas imaginer qu'il la remarquerait. Alors elle répondait au question parce qu'elle voulait qu'on lui en pose, que quelqu'un sache ce qu'elle traversait.

 **\- Neji a raison, je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour etre héritière et je n'ai jamais voulu l'etre.. Je lui aurait donné mon titre si j'avais pu, j'aurais donné ma vie en echange de celle de son père si j'avais pu. Mais je ne peux pas.**

Hinata soupira et pour la première fois depuis le debut de leur discussion elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

 **\- Pour eux, les yeux sont tellement important. Les miens sont si pur. sans mes yeux, je ne suis plus une Hyuuga, sans mes yeux je ne serait plus emprisonné dans ce clan. Il me renierait sans doute. Ce serait vraiment bien...**

Hinata se rallongea et repris la contemplation du ciel. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Avoir un Kekkai genkai était un don, une bénédiction. Et elle, elle n'en voulait pas ? c'était stupide. Sans ça elle n'était rien. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas grand chose. Petit a petit, une alarme sonna dans sa tete.

 **\- Alors j'attend mon sauveur. Il me montra de nouveaux horizons. Je verrais des tas de nouvelles choses et plus jamais je n'aurais a combattre qui que ce soit. Et grace a moi, il ne souffriras plus.**

Sasuke n'était pas bien sur de comprendre. Mais avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir. Il vit Itachi sortir des bois. Il se mit automatiquement en position d'attaque et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Hinata se jeta dans ses bras. Alors... C'était lui le sauveur d'Hinata ?

 **\- Du calme petit frere. Je ne ferais rien que ne veuille pas Hinata.**

Les yeux d'Hinata était striés de larme de joie et elle regardait béatement Itachi tout en s'emitouflant dans sa cape, s'imprégnant de lui.. Tant de temps qu'elle l'attendait.

 **\- Tu es enfin la.**

Itachi laissa un leger sourire apparaitre sur son visage quand il entendit Hinata parler et que son jeune frere baissait doucement sa garde.

 **\- ça y est c'est le moment.**

Sasuke était perdu. Itachi ne pouvait pas juste venir et kidnapper Hinata. C'était illogique. En quoi l'héritière lui serait utile ? Sasuke se sentait mille fois plus utiles que la faible Hinata mais se garda de tout commentaire. Il y avait encore trop de pièce manquante.

 **\- Tu l'a embobinée ?**

Itachi ne put empecher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres. A vrai dire, c'est Hinata qui lui avait completement retourné le cerveau. Il secoua négativement de la tete.

 **\- Prete ?**

 **\- Laisse moi graver ton visage encore un peu..**

Sasuke s'étrangla, les pièces s'assemblant enfin entre elles. Il comptait lui prendre son Byukugan, pas l'emmener avec lui.

 **\- Ne fait pas sa Itachi !**

C'est Hinata qui se retourna, le regard triste

 **\- Je pensais que tu avais compris.. Itachi viens seulement me sauver d'eux... des tous les Hyuuga. Sans mes yeux, ils n'attendront plus jamais rien de moi... Je ne me battrait plus. Ils me laisseront seulement tranquille. Tu comprend, n'est ce pas**

Sasuke secoua la tete. Non il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'essayait meme pas de se battre, elle n'essayait pas de faire quelque chose. Elle abandonnait seulement. Et puis betement il soupira. Neji avait brisé ses chances de ce battre. Tout l'avait contrains a abandonner. Sa famille ne l'aimait pas, la méprisait mais ce sentait obliger de la garder... En perdant ses yeux, elle se détachait d'eux. Elle se liberait.

Itachi carressa le visage d'Hinata avant de l'endormir. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il avait choisi de venir lorsqu'Hinata serait avec quelqu'un et il avait été aussi déseperé qu'en colère de voir que personne ne se préoccupait d'elle. Il avait étonné de voir son frere, il avait appréhendé, le laisserait-il faire ? Seraient-ils obligé de se battre ?

Finalement, sous les yeux de Sasuke, Hinata perdit ses yeux, le sourire aux lèvre.

 **\- Il faudrais que je te blesse, pour que ce soit cohérent. Que tu ai essayé de la proteger mais que j'étais trop fort.**

 **\- Tsk**

Sasuke détourna le regard, il savait que c'était necessaire mais c'était humilliant... Itachi ricana doucement. son frere était si fière.

 **\- Je ferais une grosse attaque, tu aura l'air de t'etre trés bien battu.**

 **\- Tu sais, Tsunade sait... pour Danzo, elle a meme dissout la racine..  
**

 _\- Itachi soupira_ **J'ai d'autre projet.**

Avant meme que Sasuke n'ai pu poser la moindre question, Itachi envoya une grosse attaque vers lui. Il l'esquiva de justesse se demandant si son frere n'essayait pas réellement de le tuer. Il entendit les ninjas du village donner l'alerte. Son frere l'avait bien amoché alors qu'il avait évité l'attaque. S'il ce l'était pris de plein fouet, sans aucun doute ne resterait-il rien de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il perdait doucement conscience, il entendit Kakashi jurer. Un des ninjas avait reperé Hinata et Sasuke ne put entendre son hoquet de stupeur en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

 **\- La Hyuuga, elle c'est fait voler son Byukugan...**

Kakashi prit vite les choses en main. Il fit amener Hinata et Sasuke a l'hopital. Tsunade fit prevenir tout de suite Hiashi. Elle s'occupa d'Hinata, celui qui lui avait pris ses yeux avait fait du bon boulot et avait meme pris grand soins de ne faire aucun mal a Hinata. Dans son inspection, Tsunade remarqua le probleme de coeur d'Hinata. La blessure était beaucoup trop vieille pour avoir été faite aujourd'hui. Cela signifiait qu'un medecin avait mal fait son travail et n'avait pas vu ou n'avait pas voulu voir l'état de la Hyuuga. Avec un tel probleme, elle n'aurait pas du continuer a s'entrainer quotidienement. C'était terriblement dangereux pour elle et Tsunade soupira. Pauvre petite.

Shizune c'était occupé de Sasuke. Il était blessé mais sa vie n'était pas en danger, il avait évité le plus gros de l'attaque apparement. Hiashi arriva rapidement et Hinata fit semblant de dormir ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'yeux et -surement- un bandage autour de la tete. Elle n'était juste pas prete a lui faire face. Sasuke ,lui, avait ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait faible alors qu'il n'avait meme pas combattu. Son frere était monstrueusement fort.

 **\- Tsunade-sama !**

 **\- Je suis navré de devoir vous l'annoncer Hiashi... il semblerait que votre fille ainée ai été aggressé et qu'on lui ai volé le Byukugan.**

Le jeune brun observa minutieusement le comportement du père et celui-ci c'était tendu. Tout son corps irradiait de colère, c'en était presque palpable.

 **\- Qui a fait une telle chose ?**

 **\- Eh bien pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore pu trouver le coupable mais d'ici la fin de la matinée nous le saurons, vous pouvez etre sur qu'il sera poursuivie**

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler si vous n'avez aucune informations utile a me transmettre ?**

Tsunade ne sut quoi répondre... pour quelle raison ? Sa fille venait de se faire attaquer. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante ? C'est Shizune qui pris la parole

 **\- Eh bien, pour voir l'état de votre fille**

 **\- Eh bien, c'est fait**

Hiashi tourna les talons et s'en alla, aboyant des ordres a ses subalternes. Tsunade marmona des noms d'oiseaux. Quel sale type. Hinata lui fit alors deux fois plus pitié. Alors que Shizune tentait de calmer Tsunade, les deux femmes sortirent. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il repensa a tout ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée. Il entendit de petit pas discret entrer dans la pièce. Il fit semblant de dormir pour pouvoir espionner la discussion.

Hanabi avait attendu que les deux femme s'en aille. Quand elle entra, Sasuke dormait. Elle s'approcha de sa soeur.

 **\- Tu va enfin pouvoir etre en paix maintenant je suppose. Je vais etre héritière et toi tu ne sera plus kunoichi, je vais avoir ce que je veux, et toi aussi. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute tu sais grande soeur.. J'ai l'impression que si j'avais pas gagné quand nous étions petite, aujourd'hui on aurait pas pu te voler tes yeux. Je me sens coupable que Neji te deteste toi et pas moi..** _Hanabi renifla_ **Je te promet d'etre gentille si tu meurs pas...**

Hanabi plongea sa tete dans les draps de sa soeur. Bien qu'elle fasse la dure, Hanabi avait toujours apprecié que sa grande soeur soit aussi gentille avec elle. Elle ne l'avouerais surement jamais ouvertement mais, Hinata avait toujours eu un role maternelle envers elle et elle avait réussi a surmonter la dureté de leur père graçe a tout l'amour qu'Hinata avait pour elle. Elle se releva rapidement en entendant des pas s'approcher de la chambre de sa soeur et sortit en courant, les yeux encore humide.

Hinata aurait voulu carresser la tete de sa cadette, s'excuser de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité mais sa soeur s'en était allé en courant. Elle reconnut tout de suite Kiba a l'odeur et le bruit d'Akamaru derrière lui. Elle ne sut si Shino l'avait accompagné. il était toujours si silencieux. Elle fut fixé quand il prit la parole

 **\- Tu dors ?**

Hinata secoua la tete. un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Shino avait autant d'instinct que Kiba. Elle l'entendit s'assoir sur la chaise alors que Kiba prenait place sur son lit en lui prenant la main.

 **\- Tu va bien ? Qui c'était ?**

Hinata allait répondre quand le bruyant Naruto arriva. Comparé a Shino, il était un vrai buffle. Cette idée fit sourire Hinata. Sakura et son eternel sermon arriva peu aprés Naruto

 **\- Naruto, arrete de faire du bruit, tu va reveiller tout l'hopital !**

Pourtant, cette fois il ne sortit pas de blague idiote ou de rire d'excuse. Il resta silencieux, quelque part dans la salle.

Sasuke le regardait. Naruto c'était figé a la porte. Son meilleur ami était dans un plein de bandages. Il se dirigea directement vers lui d'un pas assez bruyant et Hinata perdit son sourire. Elle avait arretée de l'aimer mais se faire ignorer comme sa restait tout de meme douloureux pour la brune.

 **\- Qui t'a fait sa ?**

Sakura resta a la porte, la main sur la bouche. Ses yeux de medic-nin avait compris que Sasuke avait été guéri et qu'il s'en sortirait trés bien... En revanche, le bandage sur les yeux d'Hinata l'horrifia.

 **\- Mon dieu Hinata...**

Naruto se retourna et vit qu'Hinata n'avait qu'un seul bandage a la tete. Il y a quelque année, elle avait déjà eu un probleme avec ses yeux, ce ne devait pas etre trop grave cette fois non plus.

 **\- J'ai eu enormement de chance.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas Hinata on va vous venger Sasuke et toi.**

Hinata secoua la tete. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, elle ne leur avait jamais expliqué, ils ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé.

- **Ne le faites pas, s'il me l'avait demandé, je les lui aurait donné... Il en a bien plus besoin que moi.**

Shino fronça des sourcils.

 **\- Qui sa "il" ?**

 **\- Itachi-san**

Naruto fit un bond vers Hinata. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le defendait, il avait blessé Sasuke et elle malgré tout elle le defendait il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Sakura soupira. Ce que Naruto pouvait etre stupide parfois.

 **\- Naruto, je crois que tu n'a pas compris la gravité du probleme d'Hinata. Elle a perdu ses yeux.**

Hinata ne voyait rien... Elle n'entendait plus rien. Meme Akamaru ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Seule la main de Kiba dans la sienne lui appris qu'ils n'étaient pas juste partit.

 **\- D'ailleurs, je pourrais surement sortir demain contrairement a Hyuuga..**

Sasuke avait encore mal, sa peau était encore assez brulé par endroit, mais dans l'ensemble, rien qu'il n'ai déjà subi et Shizune l'avait bien soigné. Naruto se déplaca vers le lit de la brune. Il n'avait a aucun moment pensé que ça aurait pu etre si grave. Il se sentit bete, il n'avait pensé qu'a Sasuke.

 **\- Je.. Je suis désolé Hinata... je te promet qu'on te vengeras**

Hinata s'affaissa. Il ne comprenait rien. Alors elle leva la main vers lui, vers l'endroit d'ou sa voix provenait et elle le toucha. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Hinata rougit doucement, pas habituée d'etre touchée par un garçon autre que Kiba ou Shino.

 **\- Tu ne comprend pas Naruto-kun. Je suis encore vivante, il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Il a eu mille fois l'occasion de me tuer mais il ne m'a rien fait et il m'a soigné. Il avait plus besoin que moi de mon Byukugan, tu ne te rend surement pas compte d'a quel point je suis une fardeau pour les Hyuuga... Sans mes yeux, je ne suis plus une Hyuuga, je ne suis plus obligée de leur obéir, de tuer pour eux. Tu ne comprend surement pas que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Tu ne sais meme pas a quel point je suis reconnaissante envers Itachi-san, tu ne sais pas a quel point c'est une bonne personne...**

Naruto n'avait pas pu sortir le moindre mot... et a vrai dire, aucune personne présente ne le put. Hinata n'était pas du genre loquace, et elle n'avait pas begayée une seule fois et sortait une aussi longue tirade. Hinata n'avait plus peur de leur regard... parce qu'elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Elle n'avait plus peur de leur regard parce qu'elle ne les voyait tout simplement plus. Elle se sentait libre du poids de leur jugement.

Shino fut le premier a comprendre, lui aussi avait eu du mal avec l'héritage que sa famille lui avait donné mais au moins il était soutenue... Hinata avait été rabaissé au point de detester ses yeux. Il lui carressa la tete. Il lui faisait confiance, Il lui ferait toujours confiance.

 **\- Je comprend, tu peux compter sur moi, pour n'importe quoi.**

Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, pour signifier son soutien. Hinata ne put s'empecher de sourire. Shino avait toujours eu confiance en elle et bien qu'il soit passif, c'était un ami formidable. Kiba serra sa main lui aussi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas mais au moins acceptait.

Sasuke dut leur expliquer l'histoire de son frere pour que Naruto abandonne completement son plan de vengeance et Hinata lui en fut trés reconnaissante. Le soir, Tsunade passa leur rendre visite, Sasuke n'avait plus besoin de soins et pouvait s'en aller le lendemain matin et Hinata avait déjà eu tout les soins necessaire par Itachi mais la vieille femme prefera tout de meme la garder en observation deux jours de plus.

* * *

Hinata se trouvait dans son propre manoir, Sasuke a ses cotès. Elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité quand son père se décida enfin a parler.

 ** _-_ T'es-tu défendu ?**

 _\- Hinata soupira_. **Non père.**

 **\- Si pathétique.**

Hiashi soupira. Il avait tout essayé avec elle. l'elever et l'entrainer lui-meme, la faire s'entrainer avec d'autre, la confronter a son cousin, la rabaisser pour la pousser a se rebeller... Elle ne croyait qu'a l'amour et la paix, la guerre ne se gagne pas avec de l'amour ! Elle ne c'était meme pas défendue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit l'ainée... si il avait su, il lui aurait déjà apposé le sceau

 **\- Te rend-tu compte que le secret de nos yeux est en liberté quelque part ? Te rend-tu compte de ce que cela implique pour notre famille ? Chacune de nos faiblesses seront connue ! Des gens copieront nos techniques... As-tu seulement voulu te défendre ou as tu juste eu trop peur ?**

Hinata baissa les yeux et ne répondis rien. Hiashi essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Pourquoi sa fille était aussi idiote ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était important ? que sans leur yeux ils n'étaient rien ? Qu'elle venait de réduire les efforts de tout leurs ancètre a néant, que le père de Neji était mort en vain et tout sa a cause de son idiotie et de sa faiblesse ?! Il se retint de justesse de lui hurler dessus tant il était fâché

 **\- Est-tu idiote pour ne penser qu'a toi ?! Mon frere est mort pour proteger tes yeux et tu ne te défend meme pas contre ton assaillant ?! Faible et pathétique ! Tu aurais du te defendre ! Te sauver ! Tu n'aurais meme pas du sortir du village imbécile !**

Sasuke se sentait vaiment mal a l'aise. "pour proteger tes yeux" ainsi la phrase "mes yeux sont important" n'avait pas été dites a la légère par la petite brune... Alors voila le père d'Hinata... Un monstre oui.

 **\- Meme si elle c'était défendu, il s'agisait d'Itachi Uchiwa, meme votre prodige Neji n'aurait rien pu faire. Si vous l'aviez mieux surveillée peut-etre aurait elle encore ses yeux**

Hiashi inspira pour reprendre le controle de ses émotions et ne pas lui hurler dessus.

 **\- Je vous trouves bien présomptueux, il me semble que vous non plus vous n'avez rien pu faire contre votre propre frere.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de me penser capable de le battre. Il a tuer tout un clan d'Uchiwa, qu'aurait pu faire Hinata ? Aucun des votres aussi fort soit-il n'aurait pu sauver ses yeux face a lui... Ni votre prodige Neji ni votre précieuse Hanabi.**

Les arguments de Sasuke étaient infaillible. Personne dans ce clan ne pouvait faire le poids contre Itachi, pas meme le patriarche et ils le savaient tous.

 **\- Que faisait tu dehors de toute façon. Ne t'ai-je pas dit mille fois d'etre prudente ?**

Hinata leva la tete vers le ciel... Reflechissant...

 **\- J'allais chercher des herbes, vous n'avez pas voulu "gaspiller" des hommes a me suivre... serait-ce de ma faute ?**

 **\- Comment oses-tu ?!**

Hinata se trouva bien courageuse. Elle se mit a sourire de son audace. Il ne lui faisait plus peur quand elle ne le voyait pas... Hiashi faillit se lever pour la frapper, mais les bandages encore présent l'en dissuadèrent amèrement. Il fit entrer deux Hyuuga dont un enfant

 **\- Tu te fera greffer les yeux d'un de tes cousins handicapé.**

Hinata sursauta, stupefaite de la proposition de son père.

 **\- Hors de question ! De toute façon je ne pourrais pas vous succeder mon coeur ne tiendrais pas et je ne suis pas assez forte !**

 **\- Eh bien nous t'en grefferons un autre**

 **\- A quoi bon ? Quand j'allais bien vous vouliez me déshérité alors pourquoi vouloir sacrifier deux Hyuuga ? Je refuse de prendre la vue et la vie de quelqu'un ! Je préfère être reniée plutôt que sa.  
**

Hinata était rouge d'indignation mais sa voix restait mesurée, elle ne savait plus ou aller, ne savait plus ou elle était. Elle était désorienté, voulait s'en aller. Hiashi ne comprenait pas, malgrés sa faiblesse et son idiotie il lui offrait de retrouver la vue et elle refusait ?

Sasuke sentait la réunion déraper, le patriarche semblait aussi désorienté que sa fille, les deux autres Hyuuga restèrent figé dans leur coin, l'enfant légèrement soulagé de ne pas perdre la vue en plus d'etre déjà handicapé. Sasuke se leva et pris Hinata par le coude.

 **\- Puisque tu semble plus a meme de t'en occuper garde la donc, je la renie définitivement comme sa elle aura ce qu'elle veut.**

Hiashi se leva et s'en alla, le pas pressé, tendu. Sasuke guida Hinata a travers les couloirs vers la sortie... Il ne c'était pas attendu a ce que ce soit aussi catastrophique, Le jeune garçon les rattrapa

 **\- Mlle Hinata, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir refusée mes yeux... je, j'était honoré de vous les léguer mais j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur**

Hinata sentit son coeur se gonfler, il avait la voix d'un enfant.

 **\- Quel age as tu ? quel est ton handicap ?**

 **\- J'ai 7ans et ce sont mes mains... elles sont... elles sont malformé je ne peux pas faire le Juken, je suis une honte pour la famille, je pensais me racheter en vous proposant mes yeux.**

 **\- Je ne veux des yeux de personne. Tu vaux autant que moi, autant que n'importe quel etre humain, et si tu ne peux pas utiliser tes mains, a toi de t'entrainer pour utiliser autre chose, tu as tout un corps a ta disposition. Ne baisse jamais les bras. Un futur Hokage m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais renoncé**

 **\- Mais... Vous avez renoncé vous**

Hinata ricana

 **\- Ce serait trop long a te raconter mais je te promet que mes Byukugan sont entre de bonne mains, peut importe ce que les gens disent moi j'était la, je le sais. Il ne nuira jamais aux Hyuuga. Je n'ai mis aucun de vous en danger.**

Hinata se remit en marche un peu au hasard se laissant guider par Sasuke avec une confiance aveugle.

 **\- Je suis désolée de dépendre de toi Sasuke, je me reprendrais vite en main, en attendant, merci de bien vouloir veiller sur moi**

 **\- Tu parles beaucoup depuis que tu es aveugle**

Hinata commenca a ouvrir la bouche mais la referma en ettouffant un petit rire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait moins peur, elle ne sentait plus tout les regard posé sur elle, cherchant la moindre de ses faiblesses...

* * *

-OoOoO-2ans plus tard-OoOoO-

Sasuke sautait de toit en toit. Il arriva enfin chez lui. Il ne put s'empecher de sourire quand il sentit la présence de sa femme et de son frere, ainsi, il était enfin revenu la voir. Il ouvrit sa porte et trouva sa femme tapotant sur son petit ventre le visage en l'air, ravie.

 **\- Encore en train de le regarder ?**

Hinata rigola, Sasuke était terriblement indétectable, elle ne l'entendais jamais arriver. Itachi ne put s'empecher de s'attendrir devant cette scene.

En deux ans, Hinata avait fait enormement de progrès, elle avait eu l'idée d'aller s'entrainer dans le pays du son et elle avait appris a voir les ondes sonores. Graçe a sa elle avait pu combler un peu son handicap. Elle y était resté toute une année et c'était faite une grande amie qui parfois lui rendait visite quand ses missions l'y autorisait.

Itachi avait trouver une technique qui permetait a Hinata de voir ce que voyait Itachi, elle avait été terriblement désorienté au debut mais elle s'y était habitué, et comme promis, Itachi lui montra de magnifique paysage. Il lui avait montré sa famille, sa femme et leur fils Mikio. Mais Hinata était gênée... Depuis quelque temps, Itachi lui bloquait de plus en plus souvent l'accès a sa vue, il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se battait et elle avait peur qu'il mette sa vie en danger trop souvent.

 **\- Itachi-san, si jamais un jour il t'arrive d'etre vraiment en danger, laisse moi voir, laisse moi pouvoir t'envoyer quelqu'un...**

Itachi regarda la petite poupée de porcelaine, il n'avait pas envie de lui infliger la vue des boucheries qu'il était obliger d'accomplir. Il comprenait bien evidemment son ressentiment de ne pas pouvoir l'aider en cas de danger. Il décida qu'a moins d'etre en trés fâcheuse posture il ne l'a mettrait pas au courant de ses mésaventure.

 **\- Alors Sasuke, comment prend tu le fait d'etre bientot père**

Sasuke s'assit derrière sa femme et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal au debut de leur cohabitation, Hinata avait perdu la vue... Pas sa timidité. Et Sasuke n'était pas du genre rentre dedans non plus. Alors il hésitait a l'aider et Hinata hesitait a demander de son aide. Et finalement, ils c'étaient installé dans une routine et doucement, naturellement sans savoir comment, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et finir par etre ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration, de declic. Rien du tout, ils avaient commencé par se tenir la main pour qu'Hinata ne se perde pas, puis ils ne ce l'étaient plus laché. Ils avaient commencé par toujours se chercher parce qu'Hinata avait encore du mal, puis ils avaient fini par resté toujours collé l'un a l'autre.

Au debut de leur relation, Sasuke c'était d'abords sentit coupable, parce que c'était son frere qui lui avait volé ses yeux. Alors il c'était sentit obliger de prendre soins d'elle. Et puis doucement il c'était attaché a elle. Elle avait cette manie d'épousseter son kimono quand elle se levait meme quand il n'y avait pas de plie ou de poussière. Et puis elle rajoutait des herbes quand il faisait le repas quand elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme.

Quand il rentrait de mission il aimait la voir sourire pour rien, juste heureuse d'etre en vie et de savoir que lui aussi l'était. Il l'avait souvent fait sursauter la faisant rigoler le détendant alors qu'il pensait qu'elle serait vexée. Elle avait un caractère particulièrement facile a vivre. Acceptait des choses que certain auraient refusé. Il l'avait pensé faible mais il avait du admettre qu'elle devait etre forte pour continuer de sourire alors qu'elle avait perdu la vue.

Elle devinait ses besoins parfois mieux que lui. A force de la voir tout les jours il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il avait compris que sa vie tournait autour de la Hyuuga quand elle était partit au pays du son et qu'il c'était sentit terriblement seul dans son manoir. Quand il avait compris qu'il avait pris des tas de manie lié uniquement au bien etre de la Hyuuga. Il avait ce reflexes de toujours la chercher du regard, savoir ou elle était, si elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. De toujours remettre les affaires ou elle s'attendait qu'ils soient.

Il c'était sentit indispensable a ses yeux, et il avait apprécié sa. Il avait apprécié d'avoir un nouveau but dans sa vie. Il devait prendre soins d'elle. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pansée les blessures qu'il avait au coeur. Elle lui avait donné un nouveau but, moins sombre, moins malsain.

Neji l'avait pris comme une trahison mais il ne c'était plus jamais approché d'Hinata. Le jeune garçon qui avait un jour proposé ses yeux a Hinata venait souvent la voir, il l'aidait a faire ses grandes courses une fois par semaine. Il avait lentement progressé, modifié des techniques, et bien que tout le monde l'avait vu d'un mauvais oeil, Hinata avait continué de l'encourager. Il avait fini par développer ses propres techniques, pas aussi efficaces que le Juken, mais au moins maintenant il pouvait reellement se battre.

Hinata arrivait trés bien a vivre dans leur maison mais parfois elle doutait de pouvoir elever un enfant seul. Bien sur elle voyait les ondes mais déjà qu'il était dur d'élever un enfant sans etre aveugle, elle doutait pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Itachi avait alors décidé de faire amenager sa femme et son fils ici, dans le manoir.

D'un coté, le prodige voulait une aide et une compagnie pour sa belle soeur, et d'un autre, il avait toujours cette peur lorsqu'il laissait sa femme seule. Il c'était dit qu'ici, au manoir, a Konoha, elle serait plus en sécurité. Sa femme était peu encline a ce déménagement mais a force d'argument, elle avait fini par vouloir rencontrer la fillette qui avait donné ses yeux a l'homme de sa vie.

Il était alors venu annoncer la nouvelle a Hinata, qui en avait été ravie. Meme si Sakura et Ino passait parfois, elle se sentait un peu seule quans Sasuke partait. Kiba passait presque tout son temps libre au manoir avec Hinata mais il était passé Anbu et n'avait donc presque jamais le temps de venir. Pour son anniversaire, il lui avait offret un chien d'aveugle, elle l'avait appelé Inuburu. Il était adorable et Kiba avait pris le plus grand soins en le dressant.

En deux ans, Itachi était venu voir Hinata et Sasuke trois ou quatre fois, et bien qu'il ne le dises jamais, il remerciait silencieusement Hinata de l'avoir rapproché de son frere. Ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de fraternité. Sasuke avair refusé de passer Anbu quand il avait pu réintegrer la branche Shinobi du village, il avait déjà commencer a s'attacher a Hinata et il était hors de question qu'il l'a laisse seule trop longtemps. Aprés tout, il devait prendre soins d'elle.

Pour le patriarche Hyuuga, Hinata n'existait tout simplement plus. Il avait quand même dû fermé les yeux sur les escapades de la plus jeune parce qu'au final, il ne lui restait qu'elle. Hanabi essayait toujours de surprendre sa soeur mais Hinata l'entendait toujours arriver. C'était devenu un rituel. Hinata ne travaillait pas vraiment, bien qu'elle se débrouille bien, il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, et ne voulant plus combattre, ça la restreignait beaucoup. Aprés tout, elle n'avait jamais appris aucun autre metier.

Hinata servit une tasse de thé a Sasuke. Elle avait meme fait pousser ses propres plantes dans le grand jardin du manoir. Elle y avait planté du thé et plein d'autres herbes médicinale ainsi que des fleurs. Bien que ce ne soit pas tout a fait un metier, elle preparait souvent des onguents ou des remedes pour ses amis. Au debut elle avait refusé tout paiement mais au fur et a mesures elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait faire de sa passion son metier. Kiba avait alors été ravi de promouvoir a toute ses connaissance les "génialissimes remèdes d'Hinata Uchiwa". La petite brune avait souvent rigolé de l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami brun.

A son plus grand désarroi il était aussi son plus grand client. il commandait sans cesse des onguents. Des remèdes pour mieux s'endormir et Hinata s'en inquietait. Elle avait essayé de parler avec lui mais celui-ci avait juste rigoler en disant que c'était le metier qui rentrait. Elle avait alors demandé a Ino qui était passée peu de temps aprés lui d'aider Kiba, parce qu'elle meme était trop limité pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit...

Elle avait été ravie par la suite de voir qu'ils c'étaient grandement rapproché. Elle avait appris par Hanabi que Neji sortait avec une fille au macaron sur la tete. Hanabi l'appreciait beaucoup. Hinata n'arriva pas a mettre de nom sur la description mais voyait a peu prés de qui parlait sa soeur. Elle fut heureuse de savoir que son cousin sortait et voyait des gens. C'était la meilleur thérapie contre la haine qu'il avait au fond de son coeur.

Elle soupira. Dans 1mois Tamaki, la jeune épouse d'Itachi arriverait avec leur fils Mikio Uchiwa. Dans 2mois Sakura accoucherais de l'enfant de Naruto. Dans 3mois c'est elle qui accoucherais de son bébé. De sa tendre petite fille. De sa tendre Izumi Uchiwa. Elle avait hate de tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

Sasuke se leva et alla se doucher tandis qu'Hinata continuait de broyer ses herbes tout en parlant avec Itachi. Celui-ci partirait dans la nuit. Il avait quelque mission a finir avant de rejoindre sa femme et de l'escorter jusqu'ici. Il ne l'avait encore dit a personne mais il pensait arreter ses massacres pour vivre enfin avec sa femme et son fils. Il y avait bien assez de place dans le manoir et il avait eu une discussion avec Tsunade.

Celle-ci acceptait qu'il devienne un ANBU de Konoha mais elle ne pouvait pas lui garantir que les villageois soient du meme avis. Il avait alors décidé qu'en dehors du manoir, il garderait son masque d'ANBU.

Quand le mois suivant arriva, Itachi annonça son projet de devenir ANBU et de rester au village avec eux, définitivement. Sasuke resta impassible comme a son habitude, Hinata l'applaudit discretement et sa femme lui sauta au cou tant elle était joyeuse. Combien d'année attendait-elle qu'enfin, elle puisse vivre avec son mari sans qu'il n'ai a s'absenter presque une année entière.

 **\- C'est génial ! Merci merci merci merci !**

Hinata ricana de l'enthousiasme de sa belle soeur qui semblait reellement joyeuse.

Le bébé de Sakura arriva plus tot que prévu et Naruto fut tellement paniqué que Sakura dû tout gerer seule. Puis deux mois plus tard, Hinata eut son enfant. C'est Tsunade qui prit en charge l'accouchement au plus grand bonheur d'Hinata.

L'aide de sa belle soeur fut grandement utile a Hinata les premiers mois, puis doucement elle arriva a se débrouiller. Hinata ne se souvint pas avoir déjà enduré autant de fatigue que depuis que son enfant était née. Et d'aprés Sakura, Izumi était calme comparé a son fils qui ne cessait de pleurer au point qu'elle en pleure elle aussi de fatigue et de frustration.

Heureusement, Naruto bien qu'ayant mal commencé fut doublement présent pour Sakura l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses deux mains gauche.

Quand Izumi eut deux ans, Itachi lui présenta son second cousin nouvellement née, Mao Uchiwa. Le prodige Uchiwa se cachait moins qu'au tout debut et avait meme sympathisé avec un groupe restreint de personne dont Kakashi qui s'avera etre le prochain Hokage. Mikio ne c'était pas encore eveillé au Sharingan et Izumi avait les yeux aussi noir que son père d'après Tamaki. Hinata compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le Byukugan. Elle ne fut ni triste ni soulagé. Peu importe les yeux de sa fille, elle l'aimait de tout son etre.

Bien que Sasuke soit peu démonstratif de son amour, Hinata avait appris a interpreter certaine de ses manies. Comme celle qu'il avait de toujours se mettre légèrement devant elle lorsqu'il sortait pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher a lui et se laisser guider sans etre bousculé. Comme une autre qui lui faisait toujours faire le tour de leur aile du manoir pour verifier d'éventuelle trace suspecte. Ou encore comme a chaque fois qu'il décidait de comment elle s'habillerait pour etre assortie a lui.

C'était toujours de minuscule détail qui aurait pu etre anodin, parfois meme dégradant, mais c'était la facon dont Sasuke montrait son attachement. Il était toujours extrement doux avec elle, ne la brusquant jamais, anticipant chacun des obstacles qu'elles pourraient rencontrer sur son chemin. Elle se sentait toujours une princesse en porcelaine a ses cotès et ça la rassurait a chaque fois.

Sasuke avait cet instinct de savoir quand Hinata se sentait dépressive. Il venait vers elle et la serrait dans ses bras, faisant en sorte qu'elle comprenne que peu importe ses problemes lui il l'aimait.

Hinata ne pensa pas avoir déjà entendu Sasuke lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Sauf le jour de leur mariage. Il lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille comme une secret. Et elle avait décidé de l'enfermer a double tour dans son coeur.

Quand Izumi eut 5ans, Mikio avait éveillé son sharingan. Il était entré a l'académie et les enfants avaient voulu le chahuté. Malheureusement, c'était un Uchiwa et il c'était défendu bec et ongle contre ces garnements. Plus personne ne l'avait embeté et son air de ténébreux rebelle avait fait alors des ravages parmis les filles. Sakura c'était moqué.

 **\- ça doit etre de famille ! Vous allez devoir mettre des barreaux au fenetre d'Izumi bientot !  
**

Hinata était alors enceinte de jumeaux en meme temps que Tamaki. Hinata portait deux garçon, Iori et Isao et Tamaki portait une fille, Aoi. Elles rigolèrent beaucoup de sa.

 **\- Tu va me rattrapé dis donc ! Et on fait tout le contraire toi et moi ! Une fille deux garçon et moi deux garçon puis une fille.**

Hinata avoua a Tamaki qu'elle était heureuse que ses enfants ai des cousins avec qui etre proche. Elle meme n'avait pas eu cette chance. Ni avec ses cousins, ni meme avec sa soeur.

Hanabi se mit en couple avec Konohamaru et il alla habiter chez les Hyuuga. Hanabi avait fait du chantage a son père, **soit il habite ici soit c'est moi qui part**. Hiashi avait été trés en colère mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre son héritière a dos. Hinata l'avait réprimandé aprés l'avoir félicitée de sa nouvelle relation stable avec le jeune Sarutobi.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle était encore enceinte des jumeaux, elle tomba des escaliers. Izumi faillit faire une crise cardiaque. La jeune fille c'était précipité en bas des escalier où Hinata était accroupis et cria a son père de les rejoindre

 **\- Maman ! ça va ?!**

Hinata tenta de rassurer sa fille. Ses anciens reflexes de ninja et son instinct de mère avait évitée qu'elle tombe sur le ventre. Elle avait quand meme terriblement mal a la cheville, sans aucun doute ce l'était-elle fracturé ou au moins tordu. Izumi paniqua quand sa vue changea subitement. Elle attrapa le bras de sa mère et vit les deux coeur battre dans son ventre

 **\- Maman, je... mes yeux. Ils voient les bébés dans ton ventre.**

Hinata fut surprise. Sa fille venait de réveiller l'un de ses dons. Et apparement contre toute attente c'était le Byukugan... Le sharingan n'avait pas cette particularité de voir a travers le corps. Pas qu'elle sache en tout cas.

 **\- Tu... C'est le Byukugan mon coeur. Tu viens de l'éveiller.**

- **Tu avais la classe n'empeche. Tu as sauté tout le long de l'escalier et tu as meme fait une galipette. J'ai eu trés trés peur.  
**

Hinata fut impressionée par sa fille. Elle avait eu le temps de voir toute l'action. Elle fut fière d'elle. Izumi hésitait a aller a l'académie, elle ne voulait pas etre ninja, elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle voulait soigner des gens comme sa mère. Hinata avait essayé de lui expliquer que Sakura était une Medic-nin mais a 5ans Izumi voulait juste tout faire comme sa maman.

Sasuke arriva d'un pas rapide dans le couloir ou il trouva sa femme par terre. Il se précipita vers elle et la souleva délicatement. Elle le sentit se tendre

 **\- Izumi vient d'éveiller le Sharingan.**

Hinata fut étonnée.

 **\- Je croyais que c'était le Byukugan, elle a vu les bébés**

Sasuke resta tendu, elle avait effectivement deux fine veines sur chaque tempes. Izumi faillit pleurer. Son père n'avait pas l'air content.

 **\- Bravo Izumi. Tu as des yeux uniques. il va falloir qu'on aille voir Tsunade pour etre sûr qu'il n'y a aucun probleme.**

Tout en portant sa femme, il tapota la tete de sa fille. Il décida d'aller voir Tsunade, autant pour le bébé que pour Izumi. Il prévint Itachi du probleme avant de s'en aller.

Finalement, toute la petite famille se portait a merveille, Hinata n'avait qu'une foulure et les bébés n'avaient été que secoués. Izumi avait dévellopé une nouvelle pupille. La fillette décida de l'appeler le Sharikugan. Hinata rigola de l'invention originale de sa fille. Quand ils rentrèrent, Itachi les attendait dans le salon principale avec Tamaki qui accourut tout de suite voir Hinata.

 **\- Alors les bébés vont bien ? Tu va bien ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

Hinata ne put s'empecher de sourire

 **\- Oui ils vont trés bien et nous avons découvert qu'Izumi avait...**

 **\- Nooon maman c'est moi qui le dit !**

Hinata rigola encore et hocha la tete laissant la parole a sa fille

 **\- On a découvert que j'avais éveillé mon Sharikugan !**

Tamaki et Itachi restèrent immobile... Le Sharikugan ?

 **\- Tante Tamaki ! le Sharingan et le Byukugan mélangé !**

Ce fut Itachi qui sortit le premier de sa léthargie en souriant.

 **\- On pourrait dire que j'ai aussi le.. "Sharikugan" alors.**

 **\- Non oncle Itachi tu compte pas pour de vrai parce que tu peux pas utiliser le Byukugan de maman ! C'est moi la première !**

Tamaki ne put s'empecher de rigoler. Ils avaient fusionné le Sharingan et le Byukugan comme Itachi des années plus tot... mais de façon génétique cette fois ! A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot dans sa tete elle se remettait a rigoler. Dans 50ans tout le monde dirait sa... alors que c'était une fille de 5ans qui l'avait inventé.

Izumi ne controlait pas encore bien ses yeux alors elle ne put leur montrer mais elle fut ravie de leur décrire que ses yeux noir prenait une virgule rouge et qu'elle avait une veine de chaque coté de ses yeux.

Sasuke apprehendait les nouvelles pupilles de sa fille. Il n'était pas sur de comment elles se développerait, si ça nuirait plus tard a ses enfants. D'un autre cotès, si Itachi avait réussi a fusionné le Byukugan d'Hinata a son Sharingan, surement que sa fille ne risquait rien. Il décida de surveiller attentivement l'évolution du "Sharikugan" dans les prochaines années.

Il ne put s'empecher de ricanner en pensant au nom de la nouvelle pupille. Sa fille avait une bonne imagination. Il tapota la tete de sa fille. Et Izumi se sentit fière. Ce geste, c'était la preuve de l'amour de son père.

* * *

Voila fini !

J'ai filtrée au mieux les fautes mais aucun doute que certaines ont réussi a se cacher de mes yeux ^^

Voila, un chapitre tout doux.

J'espère que c'est fluide et pas trop chiant a lire :D

Zero probleme pour les commentaires constructif, donnez m'en autant que vous voulez

Bonne journée a vous !


End file.
